Thing Emmett shouldn't do
by TokioHotelfanforever
Summary: some things Emmett shouldn't do. short but there will be more that one chapter. check it out! Rated T because i want to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**i know people have done this before but it sounds fun to make.**

**Disclaimer : i Don't own any thing, but some of the stuff i write.**

Things you should never do Emmet.

You should never go around Walmart and ask a random person really loud...

"Where are the tampons. It's my time of the month"...

with Rose, Bella, and Edward with in 3 feet.

Never go tell Charlie that Bella is prego and that you are the father.

Don't go up to Mike and tell him that Edward and Bella want to do a threesome with him.

Don't break into a live TV setting...

and run in and say "OMG girlfriend, whats happening"...

and run out.

Don't go to a gay bar...

and give guys Edwards and Jasper phone numbers

Don't go up to Mike and tell him that Bella is waiting for him in the janters closet...

and tell Eric the same thing...

when really the janter and the lunch lady are making out.

Never sing I Kissed a girl...

and jump on Alice's bed...

with muddy heals that her favorita.

Never go up to random girls and say "OMG girl where did you get that skirt. i totally want one."

Never go around a store with a bra on your head...

and a thong on the out side of your pants...

while singing "I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world..."

**I'm sorry i couldn't make more, but i might make another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I** **haven't been writing lately.**

**I have been busy with school and other stuff.**

**Just for you guys that have seen my other story Starting Over, I'm going to retype it and make it a little better.**

**And this is the chapter that I said I might have up!**

**I'm back and my name is changed a little bit but I'm going to be writing better then before!!!!**

**Disclaimer: O****wn nothing just make the stuff up.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

Emmett you should never in any store....

Hide in clothes rakes and whenever people come by say "pick me" or "don't pick that shirt"

never go into a dressing room and scream "Theres no more toilet paper in here!"

don't ever go up to people and pretend you know them like u where old friends

and then say that last night was great to there girlfriend.

don't go and make a tent and then tell people if they bring their own pillow they can have a sleepover

and don't ever

ever

EVER

put condoms in random shopping carts

with little kids in there

**Now at home.....**

don't burst into Edward's room singing "Like a virgin" when Bella and Edward are making out

don't run around screaming "paper cut paper cut!!"

don't pretend to cry when Rose says you can't watch Mean Girl for the 3rd time that day

don't hide Edwards CD's around the house like an Easter egg hunt

stop challenging Bella to arm wrestling when you know that she is going to win.

dont burst into a morg and scream "ITS ALIVE!!" and run off screaming like a little girl.

* * *

**Ok my first time back and i have the chapter up.**

**It was kinda hard so can some of you guys review and give me ideas?**

**And if you do then in the next chapter i will give you the credic.**

**Thanks!**

**Tokiehotelfanforever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I just heard alot of this from my friends and it gave me great ideas HEHEHEHE I can be evil sometimes. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!**

**oh and this chapter is going to be revesed so its going to be things Emmett SHOULD do hahahah thats how evil i am!!.**

**Oh and most of theys are going to be a little random.**

**Disclaimer: do not own ummmmmm.........Emmett? idk this confusses me.**

**

* * *

**

Follow Edward around and say BANG BANG CHINSE FIRE BALL................oooooooooooooo.

Talk about bean borritos.

Tell Alice she still can't eat fries no matter how many times she trys.

Run around the house saying "evil plan evil plan EVIL PLAN!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Play with Barbie dolls and watch Mean Girls all day long.

Poke Edward.

Tell Edward the Janes power is so much cooler then mind reading.

Hold up a bottle of Ketchup and scream "BLOOD!!!" in front of Jasper.

Picture yourself naked.........

Key Edward's Volvo

try to killl yourself...........by jumping off the back of the couch.

Tell Rose that she ain't gettin any.

eat flaming hot cheettos and then pretend to have ur mouth on fire.

follow Edward around and whisper "your Gay" ever couple of minutes. **(Sorry if i make all of you that are team Edward mad)**

Make bella ride the highest rollar coster ever.

Change your mind ever couple of minutes about what you are going to do

while play chest with Alice.

* * *

**sorry this is kinda short again but like i said**

**GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE!!!!!**

**im not the best but if i cant get anymore things to write about Emmett then im going to have to place this story as compelet!**

**i dont want to do that so please give me some ideas!!!!**

**hehe plz review **

**ill put a little arrow too**

**l  
l  
l  
\/**


End file.
